memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Orion history
This page details the history of the Orion people, which extends back tens of thousands of years, as well as that of the Orion Congeries/Colonies. By sheer volume of data, Orion historical records are a staggering historical resource, comprising a wide sampling of media, from music to murals to computer disks. However, there is surprisingly little hard data. Orion historians, painters, poets, musicians, novelists and sculptors concentrated on presenting the viewpoints of their patrons, whether it is a family, a world or a business. The records themselves are difficult to obtain without sufficient bribery of the appropriate officials, and often need to be studied under trying circumstances. There is little objectivity, and falsification is rampant. Military and business victories are magnified, as are those of their enemies, while defeats are minimized or ignored. The accounts of the defeated are often destroyed to avoid contradiction with those of the victors. Other histories are sanitized or designed to attack their enemies. Some events are more myth and legend than history. However, Orion history comes from so many sources that balanced chronicles can still be constructed, albeit with many holes in the chronology. ( ) Much of the Federation's knowledge of Orion history comes from research missions to the Time Planet, where the Guardian of Forever is located. A research team consisting of James T. Kirk, Spock, Ted Erikson of Starfleet and historians Grey and Loom Aleek-Om visited the Orions' past in 2269, causing a brief aberration in history. ( ) Studies of ruins in the Rigel system are inconclusive on the issue of Orion history and origins. Some believe that the famous ruins on Rigel VII are actually Debrune sites (and tie into the Vulcanoid Rigelians), while others hold that they represent primordial Orion culture. ( ) Doctor Roger Korby's translations of Orion medical databases recovered from Orion ruins revolutionized immunization techniques, and became standard reading for xenobiologists and archaeologists, and at Starfleet Academy. ( , , ) :There are several contradictory accounts of Orion history, with the most complete versions presented in the FASA and Decipher RPGs, and other components appearing in Novel sources. These are presented in separate sections below. They are not necessarily mutually exclusive however, by the unreliable nature of Orion history presented in the FASA source. For example, much of the 200,000 year Decipher history can be compressed into the 2000 years of Orion independence in the FASA history. Both FASA and Decipher also suggest that the Orions were transplanted to the Rigel system by the Preservers. FASA History Prehistory The first known record of the Orion species dates to around 18,000 BCE (reference stardate -200/00). The Rigellian Trade Authority had been active since at least 100,000 BCE, but no sentient life had ever been recorded on Botchok (Rigel VIII), a planet that had been settled by races such as the Yugai and the Sugg. The primitive Orions-- wielding no more than clubs and stones-- attacked a Yugai colony, first bringing them to the notice of the many races frequenting the Rigel system. The commander of the Yugai contingent repulsed the attack easily with his people's superior technology, destroyed the attackers' village of origin, and forgot about them. It is not known whether the Orions had always been on the planet or whether some other race transplanted them there. The alien races that had settled Botchok soon came to appreciate the value of the Orions as slaves. The Orions, though traditionally warriors, easily took to agricultural tasks. They were considered difficult to capture alive and to "tame", but once broken, the Orion slaves were quite useful. Over time, the primitive tribes of Orions came to accept slavery. Some tribes would capture other Orions to trade with the settlers, and on occasion, Orions would even offer themselves into slavery. The value of Orion slaves was such that the Sugg soon began to export them offworld. Other races soon began to raid Botchok for slaves, preferring to take them from settlements, rather than "the wild", so that they would already be accustomed to slavery. The Sugg armed their slaves with slugthrowers, considering them their own best defense against raiders-- the Orion slaves would fight to prevent themselves from being torn away from their families and homes. Over time, the arming of the Orions escalated, and soon the aliens were using Orions as slavers to capture other Orions. By 16,000 BCE (reference stardate -180/00), the Orion slave trade was well-established. ( ) Beginning of the Orion Era By around 15,900 BCE, Orions were growing so well-armed that the local races foresaw a time when Orion barbarians would overrun all of space. As a result, the Orion-using races convened on the planet Kammzdast and on reference stardate -179/56, they signed the Treaty of Kammzdast. (Modern historians consider this date the beginning of the Orion Era.) This document placed a number of restrictions on the use of Orion slaves: they could not carry weapons outside of the Rigel system, and they were only permitted to engage in combat on the "unsettled" Rigel worlds (which included Botchok itself). Though this was of great benefit to the signatory races-- local space was kept in a relatively peaceful state for over ten thousand years-- Botchok was now a battlefield for the masters of the Orions. In actuality, however, proxy warfare on Botchok was not as common as had been intended, as disputants often did not have adjacent holdings on the planet. The Orion people revolted against the stipulation of disarmament, on Botchok and elsewhere. Because few of the slave-holding races had the capacity for continuous policing of their slaves, they began educating their slaves so that they could be used in less militaristic capacities. The number of revolts decreased slowly over time, but the alien schools gave the Orions new perspectives on life, as they learned the cultural values of their conquerors, and a hope to be independent of their masters began to slowly arise. Some of these educated Orions revolted, but their lack of knowledge of government and diplomacy meant that most of these revolts were short-lived. Realizing that they would have to be more than barbarians before they could gain their freedom, the Orions ceased their attempts at revolution. With the peace brought to the Rigel system by the Treaty of Kammzdast, the slave-owning races were now more likely to settle, even on Botchok itself. The Orions were divided up into territories/nations, and the settlers even built cities for their slaves, so as to facilitate the industries of educating the slaves; the Orions were also easier to keep under control in a civilized, urban setting. The Orions were now taught to respect and obey their masters from the moments they were born. However, as their level of education increased, so did their yearning for freedom. ( ) The Long Winter and the First Stage Over time, the Orions came to be quite civilized, and as a result of their servitude, their masters granted them a good amount of whatever it was they required. The 21st Rigel Conference, held in 12,327 BCE (reference stardate -143/27), went so far as to grant the Orions nuclear technology. The Orions had learned from millennia of peace negotiations that the threat of nuclear war was an excellent deterrent, and by constructing nuclear weapons of their own, they claimed that they could reduce or even eliminate warfare on Botchok. But in 12,237 BCE (reference stardate -142/37), when the Orions completed their nuclear weapons, it turned out that they had a different purpose in mind: they ordered their masters to depart the Rigel system or be destroyed. After a secret meeting, their masters responded by detonating their own nuclear weapons, reasoning that they could do without Botchok for a generation. The brief event became known as the Atom War; it was followed by the Long Winter, which lasted twenty years. During this time, 80% of the Orions on Botchok died. It was another twenty-eight years before the 22nd Rigel Conference allowed the resettlement of Botchok. During the First Stage, offworld Orions, free from radiation damage and other defects, were taken back to their ancestral homeworld to repopulate the planet and to repair the damage. The Orions vowed in the Book of Tears to never allow themselves to be held at the whim of an alien power ever again. To do so, they continued the plan that had been in effect before the Atom War: quiet, faithful service as they worked to diminish their reputation as barbarians. In 9143 BCE, the Accord of Namazz (part of the 59th Rigel Conference) granted the Orion people the authority to carry out the reconstruction of Botchok with their own money, labor, and technology. This was the first public responsibility allowed the Orions. The First Stage was concluded in 7730 BC (reference stardate -97/30), causing the offworld powers to re-institute proxy warfare on Botchok. ( ) The Orion Dawn Around 8000 BCE, the Orions began to smuggle technology back to Botchok and the colonies. They also began to function as crews aboard alien starships around this time. The prospect of Orions being allowed to have warp drives frightened some of the master races, and the issue was debated at the 42nd Rigel Conference, but the move to ban Orion use of warp drive was vetoed by races who believed that it would be too restraining on future trade. (The first official mention of Orion crews, however, would not come until 3587 BCE- on an insurance claim.) A report from reference stardate -74/50 (5450 BCE) indicates that at that time, Orions were in service to 32 different races, and their colonies were present on 79 separate planets. Orion influence in their own affairs continued to grow: an Orion delegation was permitted to attend the 113th Rigel Conference in 4712 BCE, where the Orions proposed rules for the proxy war system that would ensure lower casualties without compromising their masters' authority. In 2351 BCE, Orion forces were used for offworld combat at the Battle of Lomatin IV, and though the involved master races were censured under Kammzdast, the practice would nevertheless continue. In 1508 BCE (reference stardate -35/0811), the event popularly referred to as the "Orion Dawn" took place: two Orion spacers named Ombrey and Maark, who served as senior officers on a Buban freighter, organized an operation where they captured two trading vessels that they dubbed the Revenge and the Fate. Unable to return to Botchok, these Orions took the ships to the Rigel BC system, where they established bases on the planets Avali and Ugoan. They began to capture other vessels to add to their fleet, leading to the birth of Orion piracy. Botchok and the Orion Colonies covertly supported the pirates in their efforts to make star travel available, but they were able to maintain appearances with their master races. The facade of proper behavior was convincing enough that in 1317 BCE, the Orions were permitted to launch vessels that they built and crewed entirely themselves, as long as they were unarmed merchant craft. Around this time, the Orions also became involved in the Trade Halls of Rigel IV. After only a few decades, they were present in almost ever Hall on the planet, and by 1100 BCE, they made up the majority of the Rigellian Trade Authority's clerical workforce. The master races permitted this because of the increased riches it brought them-- but not everyone was pleased with the growing Orion independence. In 891 BCE, following the 144th Rigel Conference, an anti-Orion pogrom was bloodily put down. Around 700 BCE, the Nine Worlds Confederation was formed, a conglomeration of the nine most powerful races operating near the Rigel system. The Nine Worlds believed that the Orions had been allowed to stretch the terms of the Treaty of Kammzdast too far, and they began enforcing them strictly. The Orions, as well as the Rigellians, complained that efficiency had been severely reduced by the number of required inspections, but the opposition was faint, as the Nine Worlds were entirely within their legal rights. The Nine Worlds were especially concerned about Botchok's complicity in the supposed renegade pirate movement, especially after the Taunpymi Incident of 111 BCE. Riots against Orions became increasingly common over time. ( ) Independence Having had success in curtailing Orion freedoms so far, the Nine Worlds called the 187th Rigel Conference on reference stardate -20/9507.14 (14 July 95 BCE), where they issued what became known as the Ultimatum of the Nine Worlds, a list of prohibitions that restricted Orions from participating in any commercial activities in or out of the Rigel system. The Orions, however, had known what was coming, and as soon as the resolution was announced, someone (history does not record who) cut off the Conference's link to the outside world. Minutes later, Orion troops seized all ships orbiting Rigel IV. All Orions knew that this was the time to act; their own legends indicate that it was the result of centuries of planning, but in actuality, their actions were spontaneous and unrehearsed. An Orion delegation arrived at the Conference (the first to which they had not been invited since the 113th), lead by Nallin Oplate, who presented a counter to the Ultimatum: all Orions would be granted their freedom or there would be war on all of the Nine Worlds. While the delegates at the Conference conferred, Nallin returned to Botchok with a contingent of rhadamanen from the Rigel Trade Halls and informed his people of the revolt. By the end of August, the Orions had seized control of the planet from their overseers, who were imprisoned. Nallin created the Botchok Planetary Congress to govern the newly independent world. Proxy warfare on Botchok was finally ended permanently, and the troops began to ready to defend the planet. The Recall of the Pirates was issued to provide the planet with a space fleet. Half of the Orion pirates had arrived at Rigel by the time a Nine Worlds fleet arrived on reference stardate -20/9401.03 (3 January 94 BCE) to investigate the silence from the Rigel Conference. The Battle of Botchok, which was just barely a victory for the Orions, became the opening conflict of the Orion War. The war was thirty-seven years long, as the signatories to the Treaty of Kammzdast refused to surrender the valuable resource of Orion labor. But it came to an end in December 57 BCE with the Battle of Rhinate, when the Nine Worlds and the other Kammzdast signatories sued for peace. Immediately following the cease-fire, Nallin issued the Declaration of Nallin, which declared Botchok a free world and denied the power of the Treaty of Kammzdast. It made all Orions free citizens of the Orion Congeries, governed over by the Botchok Planetary Congress. It also declared that the Orions would have no enemies and hold no grudges, for they wished to resume all of their pre-war trade relations. It would not be so easy as that, however, for the Orions had made enemies all across local space. ( ) Decipher History Though Orions claim Rigel VII (Kolar) as their homeworld, the planet cannot have existed in the Rigel system long enough for Orions to have evolved there. It is more likely that the Preservers or some other ancient culture "seeded" them there. ( , ) Civilization began in the Enala river valley on the continent of Evanaroi around 220,000 BC, but industrial development took off later in the Kotay Archipelago, with a shortage of labor and and an excess of tidal and water power. According to tradition, spacecraft launched from the island of Rohay around 203,000 BC, even while much of the rest of Rigel VII was still developing gunpowder rocketry. Settling the Rigel system was slow, given the immense distances, but Orion colonies wound up on most of the Rigel system's planets. Orion astronauts studying the Rigel XIII superstring developed the warp drive around a thousand years later, and Orions poured out into the Galaxy just as the Iconian civilization was falling. Following a lengthy period of piracy, colonization and interstellar squabbling, Rigel VII and the Orion colonies were united in the Thakolarivaj, the "Great Orion Empire", under Nispavan I, the first Emperor Of All Space, in 200,993 BC. The First Empire lasted almost sixty thousand years, during which Orions perfected technologies such as sentient androids, planet-remolding generators, stellar power taps, transwarp drives and subspace engineering of all kinds. It also conducted extremely dangerous experiments on Rigel XVI (Yagthar) that left knots of chaotic space all along its surface and orbital path. Palaces were constructed on Rigel II (Mokalar) 40,000 years ago when First Empire Orions settled, which still draw power from the star Rigel A via an advanced subspace energy tap. The First Empire of Thakolarivaj was ultimately destroyed by an unknown species employing robotic planet-killing craft from another galaxy. The Fourth Empire extended the Thakolarivaj further than the First, well into the Alpha Quadrant, but increasingly the Orions saw conquest as unprofitable and found more potential and success in mercantile pursuits and piracy. As the Emperors became more degenerate, the caju or merchant clans became the dominant powers in the Empire. Around 30,000 years ago, the Fourth Empire hastily abandoned a terraforming project on Rigel VIII (Tavar). It also founded Kohlor Station on Rigel X (Kohlor), on the site of an earlier Orion research facility, and installed a defense grid. The Eighth Empire saw Orion scientific progress become essentially static. The Twelfth Empire fell in 5200 BC, the caju decided that galactic conquest could be left to lesser species. They gave up on overt rule and settle settled into amuse themselves and get rich however they could. With profit as the only social goal, Orion scientific progress finally dwindled away to nothing. As Orions with drive and prospects married into a caj and left for the interstellar marketplace, the homeworld slid backwards. The caju however developed a trading network even larger than their greatest empire (presumably the Fourth). In 1529 AD, the Vegan Tyranny attacked and invaded Rigel VII, blasting away the last remnants of global technology and causing the world to fall into barbarism. The increasingly bankrupt and harassed Vegans retreated two centuries later, and Rigel VII has barely emerged since. ( ) Other Histories Modern History 21st Century By the end of the 21st century, the Orions have long been a civilization of the decline, falling into decadence and social breakdown. At this time, the Orions lived on a number of planets in the Orion sector, making a living as criminals on the fringes of other societies. The alliance that would eventually become the Federation first made contact with them at this time. ( ) :This appears to contradict the 2154 first contact seen in the }}. Assuming this should be the 'end of the 22nd century' would make it fit well. However, Arik Soong had contact with the Orion Syndicate as early as 2134, and other members of the Coalition of Planets may have made this first contact. 22nd Century At the founding of the Federation in 2161, members offered to help the Orions reform themselves and join their new currency-free economy. This offer was rejected, and the Orions remained a thorn in the Federation's side ever since. ( ) Some of Starfleet's earliest missions broke the back of the Orion slaver and pirate fleets, beginning with the battle of Delta Doradus in 2166. ( ) 23rd Century The Orions see in the Federation a lucrative interplanetary market, and engage in everything from slave-trading to outright seduction of Starfleet captains, though they fail against Federation ideals and Starfleet strength. ( ) In 2254 Orions were amongst a brigand, including; Arcturans, Khodini and renegade Humans, in the Marrat Nebula region to attack Starbase 13 in response to Starfleet's Project Pharos; a scheme to bring order to the region and control illegal activity by building a huge galactic lighthouse. ( ) The United Federation of Planets abolished the trafficking of Orion slave girls inside Federation space in 2259. Federation economic sanctions force the Orion government to officially abolish slavery - essentially a meaningless gesture. ( ) By as late as the 23rd century, the Orions were allegedly maintaining a policy of neutrality in interstellar affairs. Often an Orion Pirate ship would be found raiding Federation colonies, but when faced with capture the ships would activate a self-destruct device and the Orion government would disavow them as rogues. ( ) The was once successful in capturing an Orion ship, however it is unclear as to the extent this helped shed light on Orion duplicity ( ) The Orion pirate fleets were crushed by the Federation after the Khitomer Accords of 2293 freed up Starfleet for operations against them. The Orions became less prominent, and surviving elements of these pirates re-estimated the burgeoning Federation. They began to reform the Orion Syndicate into organised crime. ( ) As the Federation increased its presence in the Orion sector and some of the worlds of Rigel became member worlds in the late 23rd century, Orion traders and pirates lost their freedom of action, and increasingly transferred their operations into the Alpha Quadrant. Undated: At some point, the Klingons, and then the Romulans, attempted to use the Orions against the Federation. ( ) 24th Century There was an Orion present for the trade conference on Deep Space 9 in 2370. ( ) In the late 24th century, Orion operations had suffered heavily due to Federation expansion, and they became directly antagonistic to it. They engaged in smuggling beneath the noses of Starfleet officials and engineered important assassinations in an attempt to influence Federation policy.( ) As the Borg incursions and the Dominion War forced Starfleet to strip assets from the Rigel system, the Orion Syndicate took advantage of the resulting opportunities. They remained low-key during Dominion War itself however, planning to take advantage of whoever won. ( ) In 2394, Melani D'ian, who had been unifying the Orion factions, signed a pact with the Klingons. In exchange for the Orions' allegiance and intelligence, the Klingons would provide them with ships, weapons, and one planet to rule within Klingon space. ( ) 25th Century Throughout the 2400s, the Orions continued to be a thorn in the Federation's side, especially due to the Federation-Klingon war of that era. Many Starfleet ships engaged Orions conducting illegal operations within Federation space during this period. ( ) Category:History Category:Orion culture